The Last Fight
by Crystal-Star123
Summary: We all have heard Katniss' story, but what about Snows grandaughter when she got put in. Did she survive or not? This is the final fight for Snows grandaughter at the end of the 76th Hunger Games. One-Shot


**disclaimer: i dont own Hunger games or the characters**

He chuckled darkly, watching as tears ran down the girls dirty face, mixing in with her own blood. Leaning down slightly, he whispered something in her ear, so no one watching could hear what he said. The girl snapped her head up and glared at him as he moved his face away from her own. She whispered something back harshly. Furious, he lifted his hand and slapped her across her face. With one hand he grabbed her face to make her look at him. With the other, he grabbed the knife that was sticking out of her side, he twisted it before pulling it out. She screamed in pain, more tears rushing down her face.

"Scream," he sneered. "Scream as loud as you wish. No one is coming to save you," he walked around her kneeling figure, her face looking down at the ground. "You've got nothing left. You're alone. No point to go on, no one is going to welcome you home."

She spat blood out of her mouth. "Fuck you." She snapped. She yelped in pain when a sharp kick to her wounded side sent her to the ground.

Pushing her to her back, he sat on her stomach, "Sorry you're not my type and that's disgusting for obvious reasons," he smirked, he stabbed the knife in the ground next to her head, making her flinch.

"Glad," she said blankly, "cause it goes both ways."

"You're really starting to bore me," he said inspecting his nails.

"Sorry," she said dryly. "I normally don't entertain assholes like yourself." She thought he was going to slap her again, but wasn't expecting him to shove his dirty fingers into her wound from the knife, screaming she tried to jerk her body away from his fingers, that were now spreading and curling inside her. She let out a pained sob.

She turned her head away from him looking out into the forest. An idea popped into her head, knowing that this might be her last chance to survive she thought it through for a few seconds.

"Looks like they decided that we were taking too long," she said still looking off into the forest. "Sending in the last things to hurry us up."

She watched as his head snapped away from her, fingers coming out of her side, his eyes scanning the tree line.

"What are you ta-" he stopped part way. His hands flying to his chest, grabbing hold of the knife she had shoved into his chest. He went to pull it out but she put her hands over his and pushed on it, to keep it in place. She rolled over so she was on top of him.

"This," she said twisting the knife, "is for Tommy. This," she said twisting it once again and driving it deeper, "is for betraying me," another twist, "and this, is for being a horrible twin." Her voice cracked at the last part. "I'm so sorry." She got of him, sitting down on the ground she lifted his head up and rested it in her lap. Pulling the knife out of his chest and chucking it away from them.

"Abby," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being a horrible twin, for killing Tommy," he breathed in deeply. "I love you Abby, you have always been a great sister."

She pushed his blond hair out of his face, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "I love you too Zayn." She continued to run her fingers through his hair listening to his soft breathing, slowly starting to slow down. His bright green eyes, staring into hers as they started to lose the light in them. She watched as the light left his eyes. She remembered hearing people say that the light left a person eyes as they died but she never thought about it. Now, watching it for the first time, on her own brother she was speechless, knowing, that those eyes would be forever in her nightmares. She kissed his forehead once more before standing up. The cannon went off, signalling his death.

"Congratulations," a voice boomed over the arena. "You won the 76th and last ever Hunger Games." The voice continued to say a few more things but she blocked it out.

Glancing down at Zayn once more she turned away from him, she stumbled over to the smaller figure not far away from her. She knelt down to the blond boy rolling him over onto his back. Brushing his blond hair with her fingers she looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, his dark lashes brushing down on his cheeks. His once rosy checks were pale and cold to touch. She looked down at the wound that killed him. Blood slightly dry, covered his neck from where the knife had slit it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Tommy," she whispered.

Over her head she heard the hovercraft coming to pick her up, a ladder dropping down. She placed a kiss on Tommy's forehead before getting up and walking over to the ladder, placing her hands and feet onto it. She felt her muscles freeze, making her unable to move.

She slowly got lifted into the air, glancing down with her eyes. She got a glimpse of her twin brother and their younger brother.

**This was my first ever story I put up on fanfiction. I normally just write stories and send it to my friends. But this time I got told to post so I did. I hope who ever read this liked it and thankyou for reading it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks.**

**I know President Snow had a granddaughter but never got mention any grandsons so I just chucked them in.**


End file.
